Roadhouse Proposal
by Layla Jo
Summary: Dean and Jo have been together for a while. Dean takes her to a location special to the both of them to ask her a question...


I requested DeanxJo prompts for Jo Week on Tumblr. One of them was Dean's proposal. I liked the prompt. It's a bit longer than I planned this to be. Please excuse the terrible title. I might change it later.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Jo asked suspiciously.

Dean, having her by the wrist, dragged her along, pulling harder when she dug her feet stubbornly into the sand.

"Don't ask questions," Dean said. "Are your eyes closed?"

"_No_."

"Well, close them."

"No."

"_Jo_."

"Tell me where we're going, Dean," Jo demanded.

"Don't get bossy with me, sweetheart," he told her with a small smirk. The name was being used as a term of endearment rather than a pet name even though they had the relationship status that would allow pet names to be used.

However, pet named were, in Jo's words, "imbecilic and stupid, and if you use one on me, don't put it past me to shoot you in mouth."

So he generally avoided them.

"If I tell you, it'll ruin the surprise," Dean urged.

"I don't like surprises."

"Fine, be stubborn."

They walked several more yards before Dean halted them. He turned to Jo, and his chest inflated suddenly as if sucking in a nervous breath. "If you were adorable and obedient, this is the point where I'd tell you to open your eyes."

Jo took in their surroundings. At first, she didn't understand. At first, she didn't understand. It was just sand and dirt road and flat terrain. As if something was supposed to be here, but wasn't.

That's when it hit her.

"This is where the roadhouse was," she realized out loud.

"Yeah," Dean confirmed. "I know it's a bit . . . morbid . . . to do this here, but . . . this is where we first met, you know."

Jo frowned up at him. "A bit morbid to do what?"

"Uhh . . ." Dean seemed at a loss for words. "This was hard enough to plan, Jo. Could you let me stick to my speech, please?"

Jo crossed her arms over her chest, awaiting his continuation.

"Anyway . . ." he began again. "When I first met you, I remember I didn't hit on you. I was going through stuff, or whatever. And obviously, this is where you fell for my handsome good looks."

Jo scoffed.

"I mean, you may have fell for me from the start," he smiled as he did, because that's definitely not how it went, "but it took me a while. I kept showing up back here, back when there was a here to come back too. I dunno, you just kept impressing me. And we started hunting together, and you were . . . you were . . .amazing. And after you narrowly survived that whole thing at the hardware store, I knew I couldn't . . . well . . . I didn't want you to die, so . . . you know what, forget this."

He plunked down on to his knee and Jo sucked in a breath. He retrieved a small box from his shirt pocket.

"Will you marry me, Jo?"

Jo's brain short-circuited. Her brain, going haywire, started analyzing her relationship with Dean. The first time they met, conveniently in the places they were standing now. The time she nearly bled out in a hardware store, only to have Dean fight her tooth and nail, not willing to let her sacrifice herself, making sure her mangled body was safely out of the place before they bombed the store to bits. Her brain, in its questionable state, then started filling in memories in the middle. All those hunting missions they'd joined forces in. Dean standing up for her when her mom wouldn't let her hunt. She didn't have to play through all those memories though. She mostly recalled all of them for the nostalgia of it. She already knew her answer.

She decided to put Dean out of his misery.

She opened her mouth-

"Wait! I did that wrong!" Dean suddenly exclaimed. "I was supposed to say your full name, wasn't I?"

"Dean . . ."

"Joanna Harvelle, will you marry me?" he corrected himself.

"Dean . . ."

"Or should I use your middle name, too?"

"Dean."

"Fine, no middle name. Joanna Harvelle, won't you marry me? No!I did it wrong again! Joa-"

"_DEAN_! Shut up! Yes!"

" . . . what?"

"Yes, you bumbling idiot!"

Dean threw his head back. "Good."

Not even waiting for Dean to put the ring on her finger, Jo brought himself down to his height, something she never thought she say. She fell onto him, nearly toppling him over as she kissed him.

"And never call me Joanna again," she added briefly.


End file.
